


Sugary Secrets

by inadaze22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Beginnings, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, POV Hermione Granger, Past Relationship(s), Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/pseuds/inadaze22
Summary: Everything changes when she walks in one morning and spots a familiar blond head sitting athertable, withherorder, wearing a smirk onhisface.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 233
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Sugary Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnova/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



Hermione tells everyone that she takes her coffee black, with a splash of milk and no sugar, but those closest to her know it's a lie.

As Junior Undersecretary, Hermione has a no-nonsense image to uphold. She keeps order, runs a tight ship, and has the respect of every traditionalist she is forced to work with—the same ones who believe she's best suited as a housewife with too many children. They frown at her unmarried status.

The thing is, if _anyone_ discovers she likes the sweetest coffee known to man—with _all_ the whipped cream and caramel and chocolate drizzle to spare… Well, it's not a good look.

Which is why Hermione patrons the most obscure coffee shop she can find. It's out of the way, tucked between a yoga studio and a vintage clothing store. Hermione finds it accidentally. She stops in twice before trusting that no one she knows will walk through the door.

It's _freedom_.

A year passes and Hermione has built her sugary secret into her neat schedule. Waking up at four ensures she is the first in the door when they open at five-thirty. She pays in advance each month so they have her order waiting. She drinks in peace while indulging in a book in preparation for each long day.

It all changes when she walks in one morning and spots a familiar blond head sitting at _her_ table, with _her_ order, wearing a smirk on _his_ face.

Draco Malfoy.

He's become a bit of an… _issue_ as of late. Increasingly problematic.

Not that he's done anything wrong; he and Harry mended their bridges _years_ ago and he's been part of their group ever since. Hermione's issue is that Draco's been _hovering_ for the past few months. Around the same time, he ended his relationship with Astoria Greengrass and hers with Oliver Wood went up in flames. He's always been polite, if a little distant, and their debates have been legendary in their social circle. Everyone leaves when they get going; they know Hermione can't help but make her point.

But his tone's changed.

He's been drawing her into deeper conversations, showing her who he really is, inviting her to outings without their group, watching her with lingering stares from his spot in whatever room they're in together, stopping by with lunch from her favourite restaurant.

_Just because._

He doesn't even _work_ in the Ministry, but security _keeps_ letting him in.

Knowing Draco, he probably bribes them.

Hermione's no fool nor is she blind. She knows Draco wants her, and she can't deny a tiny bit of her is intrigued; an even smaller part can confess she wants him, too.

But she's hesitant, still a little singed from her implosion with Oliver that left her shopping for a new flat. For a new _everything_.

He'd even kept the cat.

Sure he was Oliver's, _technically_ , but Whiskers liked Hermione best because she actually _took care of him_.

Hermione feels herself getting angry all over again until she realises where she is: in her coffee shop that's been invaded by a now smiling Draco Malfoy.

And Draco Malfoy has her _coffee_.

Honestly, Hermione almost turns around as though she's walked into the wrong place, but the thought of having to go through an entire day without her drink of choice makes her reconsider. She puts her foot down by joining him.

"That happens to be mine."

"Good morning to you too, Granger."

"My coffee, _Malfoy_."

"Is that what this is?" He picks it up and examines it like a strange artefact. "It's cold."

"It's a frappuccino, you barbarian. I'd like my drink _and_ my table back, thank you." Hermione bites her lip. "Why are you here? Better yet, _how_ did you know to come here?"

"Oh, you know… people talk."

"You mean Pansy." Hermione had brought her here two months ago to try her sugary secret. "See if I ever let her into my circle of trust again. You—"

"Don't be too angry." He drums his fingers against the tabletop, a strange show of anxiety she's not used to seeing from him. It's a crack in his facade, and she's so surprised to see it that she stays silent and allows him to continue. "She wouldn't tell me until I convinced her how serious I was."

"About what?" Hermione holds her breath. Surely he's not—

" _You_." Draco gives her a meaningful look. "Join me. Just this once. If you don't enjoy yourself, I won't come back. And if you do, all you have to do is ask me to meet you tomorrow."

He places the drink on the table between them.

There are a million reasons why Hermione shouldn't say yes, why she should take her coffee and leave, but his sincerity and her unconfessed attraction combined make her sit down.

The next day, when Hermione walks in just after the doors open, Draco's waiting for her with her sugary drink.

She can't help but greet him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta (and banner maker) dreamsofdramione and to my prompter, cnova.
> 
> Prompt: _coffee shop AU_


End file.
